Adventures of Damon and Emmett
by FrostedMiniWheatz
Summary: What happens when you mix our favorite chracters together? Find out and read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **I have no idea how I got this idea….Ok probably cuz I read the weirdest things in the world =P hehehehehehehehe but note I have only seen the TV shows not the books of VD well..YEAH! But on the lighter side I have read and saw Twilight so enjoy =)

**Disclaimer**- I dnt own Damon or Jasper =( but I do own the stupidity of this story =)

* * *

EmPOV

I walk over to my dearest wife "Rosey" I say over her shoulder

"No" she replied not looking up from her magazine

"You don't even know what I was gonna say!" I say poutin

"Ok what were you gonna say?" she looked up at me

"Can I invite some old friends of mine?" I ask

"Uh..you have friends?" she asked about to laugh

"Yeah!" I say hyper

"Uh… I guess you can?" she said it more like a question

"Good! Cause if you were gonna say no I would have still told them to come and they are on their way" I say smiling. I had already told them to come

"THEN WHY DID YOU ASK ME?" Rose raised her voice

"So you knew dearest" I said smiling and walking to my pixie sister

DaPOV

"Come on I wanna go already!" I say from the car

"Ok and I don't even want to go" Elena says getting in the backseat

"You don't even know them" I say stating the fact

"Exactly and plus they are your friends" she says crossing her arms and looking out the window

Stephan, being himself, sat next to Elena in the back. I rolled my eyes

"Elena they are not that bad" Stephan said

I started the drive to forks Washington which took a couple of hours (A/N remember fictional and I have no idea how long a drive that would be)

APOV

"Emmett! I know what we are gonna do when they come and I approve" I told Emmett

Edward had walked in on us and raised an eyebrow _Go get BELLA!_ I yelled in my head

"Ok" he says annoyed and rolls his eyes to get Bella. I smiled to myself how great am I? Really great

All left to do is wait and wait and wait….

OK A COUPLE HOURS LATER

DaPOV

I knock on the door of the Cullen house and in less then 1 second a very chipper Alice was at the door. "Hey pixie" I say messin with her hair and walking in. She glared at me then turned around and talking to Stephan and Elena. "Hey Em" I say patting his back.

"Hey Damon" he said.

"So what did you need so badly?" I asked sitting on the chair nearest the couch.

"Wanna play a game?" he asked. It only made me think a little bit cause I knew how much loved games

"Sure what game?"

"Truth or dare" he said giving his evil smile

"Esme and Carlisle playing?" I asked

"No they are out 'doin stuff' and said to tell you and Stephan Hi" he said shrugging

"Oh..OK!" I smiled

This was gonna be a sure the heck of a game but then I remembered miss princess was gonna play so I have 2 people to embarrass I rub my hands together

ElPOV

I watched Damon walk into the house and leaving me and Stephan alone with this Pixie. Well she looked like one at least.

"Hi Elena I am Alice" she said all happy. Wait how did she know my name?

"Uh..hi? How do you know my name?" I asked confused. Alice looked at Stephan and raised an eyebrow. "You did not tell her?" she asked him. Stephan just shook his head. I turned to look at him but Alice continued.

"You see I am a vampire well.. A different kind of vampire and I have a gift or talent whatever you wanna call it and I can see the future" she said smiling. Ok that explains why she knew my name so I just shrugged it off.

"Come in" she said and started dragging me in her house which looked amazing. She dragged me into which looked like the living room with Damon and a huge man with a goofy grin. "Elena that's Emmett" Alice said from behind me. Emmett got up and embraced me in a bear hug . "Um.. cant breathe" I said with little air I had. He let me go and did that same goofy grin that made me giggle. "Rose! Jazz!" Alice said not even loudly but two people quickly was by Alice.

"Elena this is Rose" she said gesturing toward the beautiful tall blonde girl. "And Jasper" she said smiling and giving the other blonde boy a hug. I just sort of waved and smiled.

"Elena your gonna love this" Damon said smiling and when Damon is smiling that would be really bad. I shook my head and took a seat next to Stephan. "So what did you need Em?" Stephan asked.

"Oh I was bored as you can tell and wanted to play a game" he said throwing his hand like a girl would. "And what game is that?" Stephan replied rolling his eyes "Well I don't know what game we are gonna play first but the plan was to play Truth or Dare" he smiled. Wow why did I come with them? I hate playing truth or dare with Damon. I shot Damon a death glare and he just smiled like an idiot he was.

"I will explain the rules when Edward gets in the house" Alice said smiling and walked to the door.

BPOV

"Fine I'll go as long as Emmett wont tell me to do anything stupid" I said grabbing my sweater. "Don't worry Bella it will be fine as long as you learn to not say Dare most of the time." he said shaking his head. I get in his Volvo which I learned was for old people! I don't like getting in that car anymore since mom told me what a Volvo was for. So yeah it sucks to have a boyfriend 100 yrs older then you and worst of all drives an old persons car.

Of course the drive to Edward's house was not long since I still think he drives like a maniac.

"Oh yeah Bella there are also some of our old friends here to play all of Em's games with us" Edward said stopping us at the stairs. "Really?" I asked worried. "Yes don't worry" Edward smiled and kissed me. I pull back "Ok" and as soon as I said that the little evil Pixie who is my best friend opened the door.

"hurry up I wanna go play" Alice said dragging me in the house and toward the living room.

I saw 3 people I had not ever seen in my life. One was a girl who had brown hair and brown eyes sittin next to a boy and then another guy who had black hair and looked really smexy. Now I understand why I am so lucky Edward cant read my mind. Edward grabbed me and set me on his lap in one of the chairs.

"Bella, that's Damon" Alice said pointing the guy with black hair and looked really smexy. "And Elena and Stephan" she said pointing to the girl and guy sitting next to each other.

"Ok lets get this show on the road" Damon said clasping his hands. "I'll go first" Emmett said.

"Wait I still need to explain the rules!" Alice said. Damon got back to his boredom state and motioned for her to continue.

"Ok No one can dare anyone to have sex with them or anyone else" She started and looked at Damon well I think everyone looked at him "You cant just say truth and nothing that can deal with the hospital" She said sitting next to Jasper

"So can we start?" Damon asked "Yes as long as you don't break the rules" Alice replied "I promise now go Em" Damon said.

After a few seconds "Truth or Dare Bella?" he said. Ugh why me? I thought to myself. I cant just say dare he is gonna embarrass me but if I choose Truth that's gonna be horrible "Uh..dare I guess" I say and I could tell Edward rolled his eyes after warning me about the whole dare thing. "Ok Bella I dare you to…" but before he finished "EMMETT! NO! DNT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Edward and Alice yelled. "Fine!" Emmett said putting his arms up "Can't a guy have some fun" he rolled his eyes. Now I don't think I even wanted to know. "Ok Bella I dare you to sing" he said smiling "Ok that aint that hard" I said "Yeah but I get to choose the songs and you have to wear striper clothes and not take the clothes off til the end of the day" Emmett smiled in triumph. I groaned. "Come on Bella" Alice said dragging me. Alice would be the one who has striper clothes.

She made me put on a black mini skirt with a black skin-tight tank top and to top it all off black stilettos she took from Rose. Great!

When I went down the stairs I tripped nearly 11 times. Damn you Alice. Emmett dragged me into the kitchen and literally threw me on the table. "Shit! Emmett!" I said sittin on the table instead of standing since I already knew I was gonna have to stand on it. Edward came to me. "Hey" really Edward that's all he can say? But then again he was 'checking' me out. "Hey" I said kissing him.

I heard Em clear his throat. "Ok guys lets get to the fun part of this dare now. Bella your gonna sing Get Low by Lil Jon and the east side boys first" Em smiled. Did I have to know that song. "But I don't know that song" I say rolling my eyes though its hard for them not to see through my lie. "Oh well you were singing it on the way to school" Em said

"Smart Ass" I mumbled knowing good and well he heard. I stood up and started singing that song

**Get Low by Lil' Jon **

_[Chorus]_  
_3,6,9 standing real fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time_

_Get low, Get low [6x]_

_To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)_

_To the sweat drip down my balls (MY BALLS)_

_To all these bitches crawl (crawl)_

_To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got dam)(2x)_

_Shortie crunk so fresh so clean can she fuck that_

_Question been harassing me in the mind this bitch is fine_

_I done came to the club about 50th 11 times now can I play with yo_

_Paine line club owner said I need to calm down security guard go to sweating_

_Me now nigga drunk then a motherfucker threaten me now_

_She getting crunk in the club I mine she work_

_Then I like to see the female twerking taking the clothes off BUCKEY naked_

_ATL. Hoe dont disrespect it_

_Pa pop yo pussy like this cause yin yang twins in this bitch_

_Lil Jon and the East side boys wit me and we all like to see Ass and tities_

_Now bring yo ass over here hoe and let me see you get low if you want this Thug_

_Now take it to the floor (to the floor) and if yo ass wanta act you can keep yo ass where you at_

_3,6,9 standing real fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time_

_Get low, Get low [6x]_

_To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)_

_To the sweat drip down my balls (MY BALLS)_

_To all these bitches crawl (crawl)_

_To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got dam)(2x)_

_Let me see you get low you scared you, scared you_

_Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you, scared you_

_Let me see you get low you scared you, scared you_

_Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you, scared you_

_Drop dat ass ya shake it fast ya_

_Pop dat ass to the left and the right ya_

_Drop dat ass ya shake it fast ya_

_Pop dat ass to the left and the right ya_

_Now back,back,back it up_

_a back,back,back it up(3x)_

_Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit ya(4x)_

_3,6,9 standing real fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time_

_Get low, Get low [6x]_

_To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)_

_To the sweat drip down my balls (MY BALLS)_

_To all these bitches crawl (crawl)_

_To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got dam)(2x)_

_Now give me my doe back and go get ya friend_

_Stupid bitch standing there while Im drinking my hen_

_Steady looking at me Still asking questions_

_Times up nigga pass me another contestant_

_Hoe move to the left if you aint bout 50th_

_Done talk through 3 or 4 songs already_

_looking at a nigga with yo palm all out bitch I aint even seen you dance_

_Twerk something baby work something baby_

_Pop yo pussy on the pole do yo thang baby_

_Slide down dat bitch_

_wit yo little bit then stop_

_Get back on the floor catch yo balance then drop_

_Now bring it back up clap yo ass like hands_

_I just wanna see yo ass drity dance yin yang we done again_

_And put it on the map like annnnn_

_3,6,9 standing real fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time_

_Get low, Get low [6x]_

_To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)_

_To the sweat drip down my balls (MY BALLS)_

_To all these bitches crawl (crawl)_

_To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got dam)(2x)_

_Got dam (Got dam) ya yall twreking alittle bit ladies_

_But ya got to twrek alittle bit harder then dat_

_now right now I need all the ladies dat know they look good tonite_

_(where my sexy ladies) we want yall to do this shit like this_

_Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)(4x)_

_3,6,9 standing real fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time_

_Get low, Get low [6x]_

_To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)_

_To the sweat drip down my balls (MY BALLS)_

_To all these bitches crawl (crawl)_

_To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got dam)(2x)_

Damn you Emmett I thought in my head. "Ok there I am done" I said getting down with out falling. We walked back to the living room. It was my turn. "Ok Truth or dare….."

* * *

**A/N** Cliffy! hehehe o well who is gonna Bella gonna choose? And what is she gonna do? Ok guys and girlies don't go to hard on me I was drinking red powerade and eating sunflower seeds =) Yum! lol but the whole Volvo is for old people as in ppl ova 60! And its true my mommma told me! =)

Anyways Review plz or else sexy Damon is not gonna luv ya!

I love mi reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** OK I am gonna make this clear….. I AM TEAM DELENA! So if u so understand I will make Elena and Damon do crazy things together! And I have nvr read th books so DNT JUDGE lol…Lastly I wanna thank my reviewers! Thank-You 4 reviewing and here is the 2nd chapter yall been waitin 4.….

BTW! I am posting this on the day b4 my b-day! Its Jan 12! Here's my bday gift 2 yall =).

**Disclaimer-**

Me-DAMON!

Damon-Wat?

Me- give me VD and you can have Elena!

Damon- REALLY!

Stephan- *hits Damon* No you cant and u wont own VD

Ed-OR TWILIGHT

Damon-*whispers to MiniWheatz* dnt wwrry we will work sum out….but at least you own those sunflower seedz

* * *

DaPOV

The little human that looked way too pale was gonna choose….. "Truth or Dare….Damon" she asked me. I was shocked. Wow did not know she had it in her. Maybe she is gonna turn into another Rose! NO! cant deal with another snobby crazy psychotic bitch! "Dare" I said smirking.

She had to think for a minute before she said anything "I dare you to go to walmart and trash the whole place…" "Easy!" I said interrupting her. "But you gotta go in a pink ballerina suit" she said smirking. If my jaw could drop it would have. Is she crazy? Damn me for choosing Dare but she looked so…..innocent…wait so does Elena. I should have choose Truth. "Here" Alice said throwing the outfit at me. I cringed at the sight of it.

"Aww…cheer up Damon!" Elena says patting my cheek. "Oh…um...the outfiit might be loose" Bella added giggling. "And why is that?" I asked raisin a brow. "Oh…cause Em had put it on before you" she said. Damn EM! A huge man like him must seriously be stupid enough to wear this. I looked at Em. "Hey don't blame me! The stupid fairies were after me! So I dressed up in that so they left me alone" he said. "Too late for that" I mumbled while he pretended to be a little kid. I stalked off towards one of the rooms and quickly changed into the stupid outfit.

We all jumped in Emmett's Jeep….I still don't know how all of us fit but I guess cause everyone sat on someone's lap other then Mine =) I am so lucky. But then if I was so lucky then I wouldn't have been doing this stupid dare.

We all got out of the jeep and I quickly got Elena and put her in front of me to cover the stupid outfit. "Wow never thought I would see an embarrassed Damon" Elena said laughing. "Quit laughing before I make you" I warned her. "Touch me or the necklace your dead" she said serious. Ha made her quit laughing she just doesn't know that yet. I wanted this to be over all ready. "Oh..yeah by the way you cant use your vampire speed" says the stupid little human girl. I groaned and rolled my eyes "You better sleep with one eye open tonight" I said frustrated and walking into doom.

Luckily, no one was looking yet. Since I am gonna trash this place at least I can have some fun doing it. I walked towards the toys and got a skateboard and started skating around the toy section knocking everything off the shelves. Elena and all the Cullens and my stupid brother started laughing at me so, I got Elena while she was laughing and put her at the top of the shelf. I left her there and went back for that puny human girl Bella. I put her right next to Elena. I smiled to my self

"PUT US DOWN!" they yelled in unison. I shook my head. "Don't yall want to see the whole place crash?" I asked chuckling. I ran off slowly… and finished crashing the whole place. Finally the cops came and we all left.

"Where's Bella and Elena?" Stephan asked. Edward stopped moving and turned around "Dammit how did they leave us?" Edward asked frustrated. "Aww….guys don't worry I'll go look for them" I said. "We'll meet yall at home" I said walking back towards Wal-mart. They never did answer but I walked in and quickly went in and first compelled a dude for his clothes. After I was out of that damn suit I ran back toward where Elena and Bella were at. They were laying on the top with blankets covering them talking about god knows what.

"Ok get yalls lazy asses up we gotsta go!" I said. They immediately got up from their positions and Bella got down first then, Elena. But I had another plan. I grabbed Elena's waist and pulled her up to me and pput my lips on her neck. "Damon! Quit!" Elena yelled thinking I was gonna bite her. I looked up at her. "Are you kidding I would never bite you! Well unless….you want me too" I smiled. "Where's Stephan?" she asked trying to get out of my grasp. "oh they all left" I said shrugging and letting go of her, letting her fall face-first to the floor. "Ouch!" she said getting up with Bella helping her up. "What do you mean they all left?" Bella asked confused. "They went home. I told them to go and I'll come get yall" I said rolling my eyes.

Bella walked outside and waited for us. I grabbed Elena "Are you ok?" I asked bringing her eyes to look at me. "Yeah no thanks to you" she said rolling her eyes. I leaned my head down our lips were a few inches away and…..

**

* * *

**

**A/N-** I know you guys hate cliffys but hey Damon and Elena are gonna have some fun! I promise =) REMEMBER! MY BDAY IS JAN 12 so if ya wanna make me happy REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Damon- HAPPY early BIRTHDAY sweetie *Smiles*

Me- Awww…thanks Damon

Stephan- Its your birthday?

Damon- No dibshit baby bro its tomorrow *rolls eyes*

Elena- Happy B-day MiniWheatz

Me- thank you Elena..no wonder Damon and you are my fav =)

Stephan- Why not me?

Damon- You know! *wrestles with Stephan

OK REVIEW PWEASE!

And read my other stories 2 pwease =)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-

ok ok long time no see lol its been hard since school started and guess what!

_**Stephan**- you ran into a pole!_  
_**Me**- HAY! Tat's wat I say! But no my school is having a fucking sweetheart dance! *fake gags* and…_  
_**Stephan**- You don't have a date to it do you?  
__**Me**- thanks that is just worst you know! No one at school seriously likes me but its only in a couple of week Feb 11th how awesum but if I go to just go I am gonna wear a t-shirt and jeans but make them look really nice because I aint wearing no short dress…but if they say no to my outfit I am gonna wear a skirt over the jeans =)  
__**Damon-** I'd take you to that Dance =)  
__**Me-** Thx Damon only if you were not in my head…..  
__**Stephan-**As usual u dnt own VD  
__**Edward- **Or Twilight  
__**Me-** u kno wat Stephan! *Grabs a bucket full of vervain and dumps it on him*  
__**Stephan-***screams in pain*  
__**Edward-** *laughs*  
__**Me-**o stupid fairy! I aint even threw wit my fun yet *calls for Jasper*  
__**Jasper-** Yea Miniwheatz?  
__**Me-** Jas can u pwease rip Eddie's arm off  
__**Jas-** Sure! *rips eddie's arm*  
__**Edward- **MY NAME AINT EDDIE! *Screams in pain*  
__**Damon&Me-** *Laugh uncontrollably*_

_Anyways to the stoory!_

* * *

Last time….

_Bella walked outside and waited for us. I grabbed Elena "Are you ok?" I asked bringing her eyes to look at me. "Yeah no thanks to you" she said rolling her eyes. I leaned my head down our lips were a few inches away and…_

DaPOV

Our lips were a few inches away and Elena said, "Damon" "Hmm…" I say still in our positions. "Remember last time?" she said. Ahh…. I remember that day perfectly we almost had sex-key word almost!- "yeah and?" I say and closing the distance between our lips, crushing my lips to hers. She moaned into my mouth and wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

After a while someone noticed us and I mean we were really deep into this almost to the point I was taking her shirt off. "Ok not to intrude but should we be getting home?" says the brunnette, Bella. Wait! Bella? She saw us! Shit! She's gonna tell. Elena pushed me away and turned to Bella. "Um...yeah Damon we need to be over at the Cullen's, Stephan is probably worrying" she said and walked towards Bella.

Bella looked between us for a minute then shook her head. "You guys better be lucky Edward cant read my mind" she said smiling. Elena linked arms with Bella. "Wait Edward can read people's minds?" she said scared. Bella nodded. "But if you don't want him to know something just think of something else like kissing Stephan or a Dare which reminds me Damon is it" she smiled. Ugh ah well I know who I'm choosing. "Ok lets get back before anyone suspects anything" Elena said.

And from there we left to the Cullen house.

_**At the Cullen House**_

DaPOV

"Ok I think this game just is stupid I am out" Elena said throwing her hands up. "Me too" Bella said. Well the two girls seem to have much in common now Elena doesn't have to be complaining all the time.

"I'm going home Edward" Bella said kissing him and getting up from the circle. "Oh…Bella do mind if I go with you?" Elena asked. Well jeez what is with them? Bella nodded. "Sure come on" she said walking out the door with Edward in tow.

Well since three people are gone it is just the amazing, and gorgeous me, my amazing yet crazy friend Emmett, the pixie Alice, the Texas Jasper, Snotty little Barbie blonde Rosalie, and my annoying little brother. The mind reader is coming back but we all need something too do. So I just groan getting everyone to look at me while I smirk.

"We need something to do" says little Blondie. "No dip shit Barbie" I say rolling my eyes. She just glares and I smirk. "You better wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you" she warns but I aint afraid of the stupid blonde. "I aint afraid of you Blondie" I say before I got this insane idea.

"Lets play….." but before I could even finish my statement Pixie interrupted. "Oh my! That would be so fun!" I look at her. "So physic you know what I was gonna say? So say it" I said putting my hands behind my head and looking at her. "Damon was gonna say 'lets play strip hangman! But the loser has to walk around outside naked" Pixie says jumping up and down.

Everyone nods and soon mind reader comes in already knowing what we are gonna play. "Oh yeah Pixie you forgot to tell them the rest of what I was gonna say….which was you aren't aloud to cheat as in Read minds or see the future" I smirked and looked at her.

"Fine!" I smiled to myself I already know I'm annoying them.

At that exact moment guess who comes walking through the door. Dr. and his wifey. I smile and go give them hugs first. "Dr. DAD! Mum Es!" I say hugging them tightly it was so funny saying that but they did treat me like their kid. "Uh…hi Damon" they both said looking at me. I smile. "So what are y'all doing?" Dr. asks. "Oh we are gonna play strip hangman" I reply. "Do you two wanna play?" I ask them. "Sure why not, it cant hurt" Esme says sitting down on the couch with Dr.

* * *

**A/N-**Oh Esme…..you say that now but wait til later….hahaha! Im evil lol not!

_**Stephan-**you are evil!  
__**Me-**Why do you say that?  
__**Stephan-** YOU MADE ELENA KISS DAMON! AND DUMPED A BUCKET FULL OF VERVAIN ON ME!  
__**Me-***smiles* oh shucks you needed that vervain and my story is a parody! So its not like the book of the shows! Smartie and you call me stupid!  
__**Stephan-** *mumbles* you are  
__**Me-**Excuse me?  
__**Damon-** Oh he said you are stupid…..and you all call me evil and mean. *rolls eyes*  
__**Stephan-** *nods nd mumbles really low* you are  
__**Elena-** *smacks Stephan's head* Shut up Stephan! Quit hurting people's feelings!  
__**Me-** YEAH!  
__**Elena-** So before this gets out of hand….please review  
__**Me-** YEAH!  
__**Edward&Stephan-** SHUT UP!  
__**Me-** MAKE ME!  
__**Edward-***Grabs tape*  
__**Stephan-** *Tapes her mouth shut*  
__**Elena-***Rolls eyes* wow thingss do get out of hand  
__**Damon-** So…..if you want Miniwheats to start talking please review….also if you me to be like the host of this story too….REVIEW GOSHDAMMITT!_


	4. AUTHORS NOTE VERY SRRY!

**Im really srry I've nvr done this but I am seriously out of ideas for now….so writers block as u may say it but Im also busy doing a lot of skool work like I jus got done working on a literature poem book! Yeah 7th grade….TOUGH! So Im really srry! This will be posted on all my stories jus 2 let yall kno**

**For _Clear Veiw _Readers**-

GREAT NEWS I AINT HAVING THE DISEASE! Its so amazing but I promise to give yall lik 2-3 chapters soon! PROMISE!

**For _Adventures with Damon and Emmett _Readers**-

**DAMON**- So yes she is still planing on writing strip hangman….and yes she is still has that duck tape on her mouth sadly! She will write 2 chapters for this one

**For _True Love Can Come Back_ Readers **-

Ok yes short chapter last time….really sorry but I will write a longer one when I think of something…. SORRY!

**Ok in the mean time while I try to think why don't you guys read the stories of mine u have not read? Eh Eh? Anyways gotta go BUT im sending all my love to yall since I hope u guys understand…..**


End file.
